


UH HUH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	UH HUH

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

Dean withdrew his toothbrush from his mouth and stared at Garth in amazed disbelief.

Garth gave a nervous laugh. "Knew you wouldn't believe me."

Dean shook his head. He tossed the toothbrush onto the counter and rinsed out his mouth. "Oh, I believe you, all right." He walked past the other hunter into the next room and rooted around in his bag, after a few seconds pulling out his trusty Colt 1911.

Watching him unhappily, Garth said, "You want me to come with you?"

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "Garth! You raised freaking Elvis! You're definitely coming with me!"


End file.
